Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas
by titbouchon35
Summary: OS DESTIEL Dean se retrouve à l'hôpital et ouvre son coeur ... (suite à l'intérieur...)


**Bonjour, tout d'abord, je souhaite remercier de tout coeur deux personnes qui se reconnaîtront, sans qui, jamais j'aurais trouvé le courage de vous faire partager mon tout premier OS.**

**Il porte sur la série Supernatural, qui pour moi, est la meilleure série de tous les temps. Mon couple préféré est Dean et Castiel donc attendez vous à ne lire que du Destiel avec moi. Je suis une pure Destiel Addict (page facebook).**

**Cet OS se situe lors de la saison 7 et il n'y a aucun spoilers des saisons 8 et 9.**

**JE vous souhaite une bonne lecture...**

* * *

Ca faisait déjà dix jours que Dean n'était pas sorti de cette chambre et il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait l'impression que ces murs blancs ne faisaient que se rapprocher de lui, dans un seul but, l'étouffer.

Il avait vraiment besoin de prendre l'air sous peine de mourir d'asphyxie.

Retirant alors sa main de celle qu'il n'avait pas lâché depuis son entrée dans cet hôpital, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte avant de jeter un dernier regard sur le corps allongé dans ce lit pour voir s'il avait bougé mais non, rien. Alors il sortit.

S'engageant dans le long couloir, il prit rapidement la direction de la sortie, il avait vraiment besoin d'oxygène.

Une fois dehors, il prit une grande et longue inspiration et se sentit tout de suite mieux et prit la décision d'aller faire quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes courbaturées pas les heures et les heures passées assis.

Tous ses muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême et il aurait donné cher pour pouvoir prendre une douche bien chaude. Mais ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite car il allait devoir retourner dans cette maudite chambre, retourner auprès de lui. Il ne pouvait, ne voulait pas le laisser seul trop longtemps.

Mais avant, il décida de passer un coup de fil. Pas de bol, il tomba sur le répondeur. Ne voulant pas laisser de message, car il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un et pas à une boîte vocale, il raccrocha.

Poussant un long soupir, il reprit alors le chemin de la chambre.

Arrivé à la porte, la main sur la poignée, il ferma les yeux et fit une courte prière avant d'entrer.

Son regard se posa directement sur le lit et il ne put que constater que rien n'avait changé.

_« Hey, Buddy, je suis de retour »_

Castiel était toujours dans la même position, branché à cette machine qui indiquait les battements de son cœur, cette machine qui faisait qu'il savait que Cas était toujours en vie.

Dix jours, dix jours qu'il était dans le coma et personne n'était capable de lui dire s'il en sortirait un jour.

Le médecin qui le suivait avait dit que Castiel tenait sa vie entre ses mains et qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait décider, si oui ou non, il voulait se battre et vivre.

Dean reprit sa place dans l'inconfortable chaise qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas quitté depuis ces dix derniers jours et serra la main de Castiel dans la sienne avant de recommencer à lui parler, comme il le faisait depuis dix jours déjà depuis qu'une infirmière, en venant vérifier les constantes de son patient, le premier jour, lui avait dit qu'une personne dans le coma pouvait entendre si on lui parlait, surtout si c'était une personne très proche. Alors qui de mieux que Dean, qui était son meilleur ami, son frère, sa famille comme il lui avait dit, était le mieux placé, pour lui parler ?

Au début, Dean lui parla de tout et de rien, de la pluie, du beau temps, de Sam, de son "bébé", mais il avait fini par être à court d'idées. Loin d'être d'un naturel loquace, là, on lui demandait de parler pendant des heures, en plus, à une personne, qui soi-disant pouvait entendre, mais malheureusement, ne pouvait pas répondre et c'était loin d'être facile.

Alors il décida de lui raconter sa vie, leur vie et se lançant dans son monologue :

_Tu me connais, parler sentiments n'est pas mon fort. Eh oui, c'est moi, Dean Winchester, l'handicapé du cœur ! Mais bon pendant que tu es là, allongé sur ce lit en train de dormir, j'ai décidé que ce serait peut être plus facile pour moi, de te dire tout ce que j'ai dans les tripes._

_Tu sais que pour parler de démons, fantômes, wendigos, vampires, sirènes, sorcières et j'en passe et des meilleurs, là, je suis ton homme, je pourrais t'en parler pendant des heures, car c'est mon boulot, je peux même dire que c'est toute ma vie. Je pense d'ailleurs, sans me vanter que je suis même le meilleur de ma génération, après Sam, bien sûr._

_Mais quand il s'agit de parler sentiments, y a pas à dire, je préfère prendre mes jambes à mon cou et tout garder pour moi. Je suis vraiment trop nul à ce jeu là. Après tout, la personne girly, c'est plutôt Sam. Moi, je suis le tombeur de ces dames, une dans chaque port comme dirait l'expression. Rien de tel qu'une bonne bière dans un bar, une belle nana dans les bras jusqu'au lendemain matin et je taille la route sans aucun regard en arrière. Elle a pris du plaisir, j'ai pris mon pied, tout ça, sans aucune attache et cette vie me convenait parfaitement. Ca c'était moi... Jusqu'à ce que tous ces plaisirs n'aient plus aucun attrait à mes yeux ... quand je suis tombé amoureux. Eh oui, moi, Dean Winchester, le roi des conquêtes d'une nuit... amoureux! Non, tu ne rêves pas, je suis amoureux, Cas, à en crever. Ca m'est tombé dessus comme ça._

_Je suis tombé amoureux une seule fois mais ça m'a fait mal alors je me suis forgé une carapace en me jurant que ça n'arriverait plus jamais. Mais c'était sans penser que j'allais te rencontrer._

_La première fois où je t'ai vu, j'étais ébloui et en même temps terrifié car tu n'étais pas n'importe qui. Tu étais, je cite "un Ange du Seigneur" et c'était Toi qui m'avais sorti de l'Enfer. Tu t'appelais Castiel et je t'ai trouvé tellement beau avec tes cheveux complètement décoiffés et tes yeux couleur océan, tu étais magnifique, putain!Je me suis d'ailleurs foutu une claque mentale car moi, j'aime les femmes alors y avait pas moyen, que moi, un Winchester, je sois attiré physiquement par un mec même si t'en étais pas vraiment un. De toute façon, je n''étais pas là pour faire le joli coeur mais pour savoir pourquoi tu m'avais sorti de l'enfer. Dieu l'avait ordonné car il avait du travail pour moi soi-disant. Et sans rien me dire de plus, tu as disparu. J'ai casé cette attraction pour toi dans un coin de mon esprit pour l'oublier. A chaque fois que tu apparaissais, mon coeur manquait un battement car j'étais heureux de te voir. Même si c'était pour nous demander quelque chose à Sam et moi. Pfff! C'était toujours pour le boulot, jamais pour moi._

_Puis j'ai remarqué que toi, un ange, un guerrier de Dieu, était capable d'exprimer autre chose qu'un regard neutre et vide. Par petite touche, je t'ai vu t'adoucir. Oubliée la froideur et la distance originelle, à présent tu développais des émotions. Ton regard s'éveillait._

_Le temps aidant, tu m'as confié que tu n'étais pas qu'un soldat de Dieu obéissant aveuglément aux ordres. Que tu te posais des questions sur le bien et le mal, que tu avais des doutes. J'ai ressenti ta peine dans tes paroles et ça m'a foutu un coup à l'estomac. Dès ce jour-là, j'ai su que tu avais une place dans mon coeur._

_Et puis il y a eu Anna. Ta sœur. Ok, ce n'est pas forcément un bon souvenir pour nous deux mais au moins elle m'a appris à mieux te comprendre. Bon, c'est vrai que j'aurais jamais dû coucher avec elle à l'arrière de l'impala. Mais qu'est ce que tu veux, mon vieux, on se refait pas ! Oui, je sais que je t'ai fait de la peine quand elle m'a m'embrassé, j'ai vu dans ton regard la jalousie et de la douleur et j'en suis désolé. Mais qui aurait pu croire que ça te blesserait ? Après tout, aucun sentiment pour un ange, n'est ce pas ? Pfff ! Je me suis bien planté sur ce coup là._

_Evidemment Monsieur a fui._

_Trop occupé à me regarder le nombril, je n'ai pas vu mon frère changer. Il est devenu lunatique, agressif verbalement et physiquement avec cette rage dans le regard. Mon Sammy devenait un monstre et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Il m'a cogné dessus au point de me laisser presque mort. Là, mon univers s'est effondré, j'avais perdu Sam, mon frère, ma famille, la seule qui me restait à part Bobby. Je me retrouvais seul et toi, t'étais où ? J'avais besoin de toi, besoin de mon ange. Je t'ai appelé, prié, crié ton nom jusqu'à en perdre la voix mais tu n'es jamais venu, sûrement trop occupé avec tes copains emplumés._

_Mais Sam était mon frère, le seul que j'avais et que je protégeais depuis son plus jeune âge. Je me devais le sauver de lui–même mais vous m'en avez empêché en me séquestrant dans une pièce dont je ne pouvais m'échapper. Tu étais là mais dans ton regard, aucune expression. On dit pourtant que le regard est le miroir de l'âme mais je n'y ai vu que de la froideur. D'ailleurs, tu l'as baissé, sûrement parce que tu te trouvais minable. La haine transparaissait par toutes les pores de ma peau. Je n'étais plus que colère et rage. Contre toi mais surtout contre moi. Je me haïssais de continuer à éprouver ces sentiments pour toi qui me rongeaient alors que tu me faisais si mal. Je t'ai craché ma haine à la figue. J'ai compris que je t'avais touché quand tu m'as plaqué contre le mur et que tu m'as embrassé sauvagement. C'était un baiser empli de colère et de passion. Il n'a duré que quelques secondes mais c'était si bon !_

_Dans ton regard, colère et passion. Dans le mien, crainte et envie. Tes lèvres de nouveau sur les miennes, douces comme une caresse, s'entrouvrant pour laisser nos langues s'enlacer, nos corps s'emboîter parfaitement. La lave coulant dans mes veines, la montée du désir dans le creux de mes reins, nos deux cœurs battant à l'unisson et ta grâce prenant possession de mon âme. C'était divin mais trop court. Nos bouches se sont séparées, nos regards se sont croisés et tu m'as dit « Adieu Dean, tu sais, moi aussi, je peux ressentir des émotions" et je me suis retrouvé auprès de Sam._

_Malgré l'approche de la fin du monde, je ne pensais qu'à toi, à ton sacrifice pour nous sauver, nous, les frères Winchester d'une mort certaine. Mais pourquoi? Et toujours cette phrase dans ma tête, comme un leitmotiv "Adieu Dean, moi aussi, je peux ressentir des émotions ». Mais non, tu ne pouvais pas être mort, pas toi, pas après ces deux baisers qui avaient enflammé nos sens._

_Tu m'es revenu complètement changé. Plus aucune expression dans ton regard. Peut-être que ce moment partagé n'avait existé que dans mon imagination. Alors pour me protéger, j'ai évité les moments seul avec toi, trop tentateurs. A chaque apparition, rien de plus que le strict minimum et si tu t'approchais un peu trop près, je te disais "espace personnel". Et oui, la carapace était de retour._

_Pour compléter le tableau tes potes anges m'en ont fait voir avec ce voyage dans le futur. Rien de tel pour me faire réagir. Quand j'ai vu ton futur toi, sans tes ailes, toujours défoncé et écoeuré par la vie, j'ai pris peur et me suis juré que ça n'arriverait pas. En fait, j'ai compris que j'en étais la cause quand tu m'as embrassé en me disant « je t'aime Dean, j'ai besoin de toi ». J'avais espéré entendre ces mots mais pas comme ça. Alors j'ai décidé de te parler lors de mon retour dans notre époque mais quand je t'ai vu, je me suis dégonflé et je t'ai juste dit « Cas, ne change jamais »._

_A force de nous côtoyer, je retrouvais peu à peu le Cas que j'aimais mais un jour, tu t'es effondré, déçu par ton Père. Tiens, on avait un point commun. Ton regard, d'habitude si bleu, était voilé par la tristesse et la résignation et surtout la déception. Alors j'ai baissé les bras, acceptant avec fatalité ce destin qui me poursuivait. Mais c'était sans compter sur ton acharnement à me faire changer d'avis. Dans cette ruelle, tu m'as fait ressentir rage, colère et déception que tu gardais au fond de toi en me cognant encore et encore. Toi, guerrier de Dieu, censé ne ressentir aucune émotion, tu venais, avec tes poings et tes mots, exprimer des sentiments humains. Ces même sentiments que j'aurais, moi aussi voulu montrer mais je n'avais plus cette force qui t'animait toi. Un autre sentiment humain découvert depuis ma sortie de l'enfer, le sens du sacrifice faisant partie du libre arbitre. Ta décision de sacrifier ta vie de nouveau pour sauver la mienne était un acte de dévotion. Cet acte t'a conduit à l'hôpital, te rendant humain, perdant cette grâce qui faisait de toi l'ange qu'on connaissait._

_Se sacrifier nous était commun à toi, Sam et moi. Sam est tombé dans ce trou pour sauver le monde. Toi, tu es mort pour me sauver encore une fois. J'avais tout perdu en un claquement de doigt. Ce trou que Famine avait décelé ne pourrait jamais se refermer, trop de personnes perdues à une cause qui n'en valait peut-être plus la peine. Juste cette envie d'en finir. Un effleurement sur ma joue, c'était toi. Mes plaies physiques avaient disparu comme n'ayant jamais existé mais les blessures de l'âme, elles, étaient indélébiles. Redevenu ange, ton retour au Paradis était inévitable. Un seul mot de toi et je serais resté mais pas de mots, pas de gestes, tu t'es juste envolé, me laissant de nouveau seul et détruit, le cœur et l'âme en miettes. En me quittant, tu avais emporté la meilleure partie de moi._

_Devant cette porte d'entrée, je n'étais plus que tristesse et désespoir. Ma place n'était pas là mais avec toi, dans tes bras mais tu n'avais rien compris, foutu emplumé de mon cœur, S..of B..., non, tu n''avais rien compris. Même mes prières ne t'ont pas ramené à moi._

_Alors j'ai frappé à une autre porte._

_Lisa m'a fait entrer chez elle, dans sa vie, dans son lit et dans son coeur. Mais c'était encore une mauvaise décision car je savais que je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer. Je n'avais plus l'envie ni la force._

_Cette histoire a duré un an. Une coquille vide vivant avec cette femme et cet enfant qui n'était pas le mien. Je buvais plus que de raison pour m'efforcer de t'oublier. Mais rien n'y faisait. Lisa savait que ses sentiments étaient non partagés mais elle ne disait rien pensant qu'elle pourrait aimer pour deux. Peine perdue, elle me voyait m'enfoncer de plus en plus au fil de temps. Je voulais mourir. Plus rien ne me rattachait à cette vie sans Sam et toi._

_Chaque jour, noyé dans l'alcool, je n'étais que peine et douleur. Mes nuits n'étaient que cauchemars avec Sam ou rêves érotiques avec toi. Chaque réveil était plus douloureux que celui d'avant. Je mourrais à petit feu._

_Mon attachement envers Lisa m'a poussé à lui rester fidèle physiquement. Moi, Dean Winchester, homme sans cesse en recherche de relations éphémères depuis mon plus jeune âge, avait perdu cette envie. Mais dans ma tête et dans mon cœur, je la trompais sans vergogne avec toi. J'ai honte de l'avouer mais quand on couchait ensemble, c'est à "TOI" que je pensais. T'embrasser, te caresser, te donner toujours plus de plaisir, t'entendre crier mon nom, j'en rêvais. Je sais, c'est dégueulasse de dire ça. Lisa m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait et je suis resté. Pas pour elle, mais pour moi, être perclus d'égoïsme qui ne voulait plus jamais se retrouver seul. Je me suis enferré dans ce mensonge qui m'empêchait de couler._

_Un jour, Sam est revenu, sorti je ne sais comment de cette cage. Peu importe, il était là, devant moi. Il m'avait tellement manqué. J'avais enfin retrouvé le goût de vivre. Mais un manque subsistait. Cette partie que tu avais arrachée de moi en retournant chez toi, était toujours absente et j'en crevais. Lisa comprit que son rêve d'être heureux ensemble était fini. Mais ce n'était que son rêve, pas le mien. La vie de banlieusard, avec femme et enfant, ce n'était définitivement pas pour moi. C'était plus pour Sam. Moi, parcourir les routes dans mon bébé en chassant les monstres, c'est ça qui me fait sentir vivant. Elle m'a embrassé, ne cessant de me dire qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle m'attendrait, s'attendant à m'entendre le lui dire mais je n'avais pas le droit de lui mentir. Je tenais à elle comme une amie et non comme une amante. Je lui ai dit de m'oublier et de refaire sa vie car je ne pouvais plus en faire partie. Elle, pour mon bonheur et son malheur, me rendit ma chère liberté. J'ai repris la route, sans aucun regard en arrière._

_Car ces mots si significatifs, pour moi, je veux te les dire à toi. Toi, mon ange, mon sauveur…mais pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Je veux te regarder dans les yeux pour te le dire. Je veux voir ta réaction quand tu les entendras._

_Je sais, Cas, c'est débile. Tu as du mal à croire que, moi, Dean Winchester, le macho de service qui n'aime que les femmes depuis toujours, puisse avoir des sentiments pour toi. Tu as raison, ce n'est pas mon genre et pourtant, c'est vrai, rien de plus vrai, foi de Winchester. Sale emplumé, depuis que tu as déboulé dans ma vie, je ne suis plus le même et te voir sur ce lit d'hôpital, branché à cette putain de machine, qui n'arrête pas de biper à chaque battement de ton coeur, me rend dingue. Alors, réveille-toi ou au moins, serre ma main pour me faire comprendre que t'es toujours avec moi »_

Toujours aucune réaction. Poussant un soupir de découragement, il poursuivit :

_« Tu sais Cas, j'ai eu souvent l'impression que vous étiez plusieurs entités dans ton véhicule. Ange sans aucune émotion, ange découvrant le libre arbitre, et par là même pouvant faire ses propres choix. Ange empli de désir lorsque tu m'as embrassé. Ange de nouveau sans cœur mais toujours prêt à donner ta vie pour moi. Mais le pire est quand tu t'es pris pour notre nouveau Dieu. Cette puissance en toi, acquise grâce aux âmes du Purgatoire était telle que ta mégalomanie t'a fait croire que tu avais droit de vie ou de mort sur les anges et les humains. Sacré génocide._

_Mais ces pouvoirs te consumaient. Ce qui te possédait était en train de te tuer. Les Léviathans, ces monstres violents et incontrôlables étaient trop forts pour toi. Dieu, ton Père avait créé le Purgatoire pour les emprisonner à tout jamais, mais toi, « mon ange », tu les avais libérés. Tu es venu solliciter notre aide pour t'en défaire mais il était trop tard._

_J'ai vu ton corps disparaître au milieu de ce réservoir d'eau potable, libérant ces monstres assoiffés de sang. De toi, il n'est resté que ton trench-coat flottant au bord de la rive. Alors je l'ai attrapé, fait sécher et gardé précieusement au fond du coffre de l'impala. C'était mon Saint-Graal à moi._

_Tu étais mort. Encore. A cause de moi parce que je n'étais pas là quand tu as eu besoin de moi._

_Sam, par sa seule présence, m'a maintenu la tête hors de l'eau en m'évitant de sombrer dans la folie. Tu me manquais tellement. Cette impression de revivre le même enfer qu'il y a un an quand Sam était dans la cage et toi, retourné au Paradis. Mais cette fois, aucun espoir de te revoir, tu étais mort et la partie de moi que tu ne m'avais jamais rendue était morte avec toi dans ce réservoir._

_La seule chose que j'ai pu garder de toi, c'était cet imper que tu ne quittais jamais. Cas sans son imper n'aurait plus été Mon Cas. Cet imper, qui ne ressemblait plus à rien, tellement il était déchiré et couvert de sang. Il y avait même des résidus de cette substance noire qui sortait des Léviathans._

_Envie d'ouvrir le coffre de bébé dès que j'étais seul, pour prendre ton trench-coat et le porter pour me sentir contre toi, tu me manquais tellement. Mes cauchemars étaient remplis de toi, je te voyais disparaître au milieu de ce réservoir et je ne pouvais rien faire. Je me réveillais, en sueur, le coeur battant la chamade, sans ta présence pour m'apaiser. Plus jamais, ce bruit si caractéristique de tes ailes quand tu apparaissais, plus jamais plonger mon regard dans le tien, plus jamais entendre ta voix rauque qui me faisait craquer. Plus jamais..._

_L'alcool et le sexe pour le sexe sont devenus vitaux pour essayer de t'oublier mais sans succès. Tu étais toujours présent dans ma tête et dans mon cœur, toujours. Mais à jamais absent de ma vie._

_Occupé à t'oublier, je n'ai pas vu que Sam allait mal. Il se comportait de manière étrange et un matin, il fut envahi de souvenirs de la cage. Le mur érigé pour retenir ses souvenirs s'était effondré. Sam avait sombré dans la folie et ça allait le tuer. J'avais déjà perdu ma mère, mon père, Helen, Jo, Bobby, et Toi. Je n'étais pas prêt à le perdre lui aussi. La seule décision à prendre était de redevenir le chasseur que j'étais avant ta mort et de tout faire pour sauver Sam. J'ai appelé tous les contacts de Bobby sans résultat. Je voyais Sam sombrer de plus en plus dans sa folie destructrice. J'avais commencé à baisser les bras quand, miracle, un chasseur m'a contacté pour me parler d'un certain Emmanuel, guérisseur. Apparemment, il était vraiment doué._

_Me voilà parti au volant de mon bébé, direction, Emmanuel. Après tout, vrai ou faux, je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Tu étais mort et Sam pas loin de te rejoindre. Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, un démon m'avait ouvert, je l'ai poignardé avec le couteau de Ruby puis je l'ai fait dévaler l'escalier._

_En relevant la tête, mon regard s'est posé sur un homme brun, vêtu d'un pantalon gris et d'un gilet bleu. Quand il a levé la tête, le choc !. Putain, tu étais devant moi. . S... of B... tu étais en vie. Cas, tu sais, à cet instant, j'ai hésité entre te prendre dans mes bras ou te coller mon poing sur ta belle petite gueule d'ange. Je bouillais à l'intérieur. J'ai pris sur moi et t'ai suivi à l'intérieur. Et là, comme si je n'avais pas assez dégusté depuis ta disparition, tu me parles de cette femme en me disant, la bouche en coeur "merci d'avoir sauvé mon épouse Daphné", la dévorant des yeux. Le malaise cardiaque n'était pas loin. Tous ces mois à pleurer ta mort et toi, tu étais marié et visiblement très heureux en ménage. J'étais jaloux à en crever et ça devenait vital que je sorte de cette maison. « Ta femme" ne remarquant pas mon désarroi m'a parlé de ta perte de mémoire et de tes dons si particuliers. Là, tout s'est emboité et ma colère a fondu comme neige au soleil. Ton silence n'était pas intentionnel, tu avais oublié ton ancienne vie. Mais le problème de Sam était omniprésent. Je devais te ramener avec moi et je voulais que cette femme cesse de te toucher. Ahhh, ce sentiment de jalousie...pas très viril je te l'accorde…_

_Un mélange de colère et de joie m'habitaient. Ta demande sur ma présence devant toi m'a calmé et je t'ai parlé de Sam. Tu m'as suivi sans discuter et on s'est retrouvé tous les deux dans l'impala. Moment de flottement car personne n'osait briser ce silence inconfortable. Moi, heureux d'être avec toi mais malheureux que tu n'ais aucun souvenir et toi, sûrement intimidé d'être dans la voiture d'un inconnu. Alors je t'ai résumé ce qui s'était passé. Que c'était un ami qui lui avait fait ça mais que cet ami était mort sans rentrer plus dans les détails. Ensuite, la discussion est devenue plus légère et on a parlé de toi et de ta nouvelle vie. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de te regarder du coin de l'oeil quand tu parlais. Putain, ce que tu avais pu me manquer mais vu ton amnésie, je pouvais rien te dire et j'en crevais. Si je t'avais dit quoi que ce soit, tu aurais été capable de t'envoler sous mes yeux sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour t'en empêcher. Et ça, foi de Winchester, ça n'arriverait plus jamais! _

_Un besoin de faire le plein de la voiture et de mon estomac m'ont forcé à faire un arrêt à une station essence. Bien mal m'en a pris. Dès mon entrée dans cette station, deux démons à ta recherche m'ont attaqué et auraient pu me tuer si quelqu'un n'était pas intervenu. Mais j'aurais préféré ne jamais recroiser le chemin de cette « personne »._

_Meg, cette p... de démon, à qui tu avais osé mettre ta langue dans sa bouche comme si tu avais voulu lui faire un nettoyage des amygdales. Ce jour-là, j'avais bien cru vomir! Un Ange embrassant un Démon, là, j'avais vraiment tout vu, je pouvais retourner en Enfer! J'en crevais de jalousie mais je n'ai rien montré alors que j'imaginais enfoncer le couteau de Ruby, lentement, très lentement, dans le coeur de ce démon qui osait souiller un être pur, Mon Ange._

_Ton Démon avait sauvé ma vie mais je me doutais bien qu'elle ne se contenterait pas de partir sans rien dire. Sa requête était de venir avec moi et son petit "Ange Clarence". Pfff! Je t'en foutrais, moi, des "mon petit Ange Clarence". Déjà bien énervé au souvenir de votre échange de baiser, elle a osé insulter Mon Bébé, disant que c'était un vieux tas de boue. J'aurais pu la tuer sur place. Quelle garce, aucun respect pour rien!_

_Je lui ai ordonné de ne surtout pas te parler du passé car tu n'en avais aucun souvenir. La crainte qu'elle laisse échapper quelque chose d'interdit a fait que notre voyage s'est déroulé dans un silence glacial._

_Les complications sont arrivées dès que nous nous sommes garés devant l'hôpital. Une dizaine de démons nous attendaient, comme si on les avait mis au courant de notre venue. Meg et moi étions en train de parler d'un plan pour les éliminer quand elle a prononcé le nom « Cas ». Tu n'as pu t'empêcher d'écouter et de comprendre que l'on parlait de toi. Meg, pensant te rassurer, t'a dit que tu étais un Ange, et toi, bien sûr, tu as cru qu'elle te draguait. La connaissant, tu avais sûrement raison. Je t'ai confirmé ses dires en te disant que tu avais la capacité de tuer tous les démons présents avec tes pouvoirs angéliques. A ton air interloqué, je t'ai demandé si tu ne trouvais pas étrange de ne jamais ressentir la faim ou la fatigue._

_Toujours en proie aux doutes, tu t'es quand même approché d'un démon et tu lui as posé la main sur la tête, ça l'a tué. Un autre puis un autre et encore un autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous éliminés._

_Comme par magie, tu te souvenais de tout. Et lorsque tu es revenu vers nous, ton visage s'était crispé. Tu as voulu t'enfuir et je t'ai rattrapé. Là, tu m'as dit un truc qui m'a déchiré les entrailles "je me souviens de toi, de tout. Et Dean, on ne s'est pas vraiment quitté en bons termes, nous deux. Avec tout le mal que j'ai fait pourquoi suis-je encore en vie? J'aurais dû mourir sur cette rive, alors pourquoi ?"._

_Ma réponse a été directe "peut-être pour arranger les choses?" alors qu'au fond de moi j'avais envie de te dire "pour être avec moi, parce que j'ai besoin de toi..." mais je ne l'ai pas dit. Pour te le faire comprendre, j'ai ouvert le coffre de bébé, attrapé ton trench soigneusement plié et te l'ai tendu. Juste un merci en le mettant, et tu es parti rejoindre Sam, seul. Dans sa chambre, je t'ai vu complètement anéanti, me faisant comprendre de la perte imminente de mon petit frère. Il allait mourir de sa folie car tu étais impuissant à l'aider. Tu me l'as confirmé en me disant que le mur dans sa tête s'était effondré et que tu n'avais pas la capacité de le reconstruire. C'était foutu! Mais bien sûr, Toi et ton éternel sens du sacrifice, tu as trouvé la solution. Transférer ce qu'il y avait dans la tête de Sam dans la tienne. Super, je récupérais mon frère mais je te perdais à nouveau, juste après t'avoir retrouvé. Non, ce n'était pas envisageable mais tu n'as pas tenu compte de mon avis. Sam était de nouveau lui-même et toi, toi tu étais dans le coma. Et tu y es depuis dix jours. Dix putain de jours sans pouvoir me noyer dans ton regard, entendre ta voix rocailleuse qui me donne des frissons dès que je l'entends. Merde Cas, reviens-moi! »._

Dean s'arrêta de parler en attendant un signe de son ange mais rien, toujours rien. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche de jean et il sortit de la chambre pour répondre. C'était Sam.

- Hé Sammy, ça va?

- Salut Dean, ça va et toi ? Comment va Cas ? Du nouveau ?

- Pfff! Nan. Toujours rien. Pas de signes, pas de réactions. Le médecin dit qu'il est dans un état stationnaire. Alors je lui parle pour essayer de le faire réagir mais rien.

- Dean, t'en fais pas. Cas va finir par se réveiller. Il a juste besoin de temps pour recharger ses batteries. N'oublie pas ce qu'il a fait. Il a quand même transféré mes souvenirs de la cage dans sa tête pour me sauver la vie.

-Oui, je sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Après tout, c'est à cause de moi s'il est là. Si je n'avais pas cherché cet Emmanuel pour te sauver, il serait toujours auprès de sa femme Daphné et pas dans ce putain de lit, dans le coma.

- Dean, je t'interdis de dire ça, ce n'est pas ...

- Sam, je le dis parce que c'est vrai. J'aurais pu trouver une autre solution pour toi.

- Tu as tort et tu le sais. On a tout essayé et rien n'a marché. Si Cas l'a fait, c'est parce qu'il l'a voulu. Dean, c'était son choix. Et en plus, il n'aurait jamais été heureux avec sa femme. Quand il aurait retrouvé la mémoire, il serait parti car il ne l'aimait pas. Emmanuel l'aimait peut-être mais pas Castiel.

- Ahhh ouais ! Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais pour dire ça ?

- Dean, je le sais, c'est tout. Tu es donc aveugle à ce point, frangin ?

- Euh...Quoi ?

- Dean, depuis toutes ces années, tu n'as toujours rien compris, ma parole !

- Hein... Compris quoi, Sammy ?

- Putain, mais Dean, enlève tes œillères cinq minutes. Cas n'aurait pas pu être heureux avec Daphné car quand il aurait retrouvé la mémoire, il n'aurait jamais pu rester avec elle.

- Sam, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Dean, Dean, Dean, si je dis ça, c'est parce que c'est vrai. Il ne l'aime pas. Il serait parti pour te retrouver.

- Hein... euh... je suis peut-être con mais pourquoi il serait parti pour me retrouver ?

- Oui, Dean, je confirme, t'es con! Il t'aurait rejoint car c'est toi qu'il aime! T'es aveugle ou quoi? Même Bobby le savait, et Meg, et Crowley, et Balthazar, et Gabriel... Vos regards, vos gestes l'un envers l'autre, il y avait tellement de tension sexuelle entre vous dans une pièce qu'on avait tous envie de partir en courant pour vous laisser vous envoyer en l'air. Alors oui, Dean, tout le monde est au courant. Enfin, non, pas tout le monde. Vu que toi, tu n'as rien remarqué et Cas non plus, apparemment! Vous êtes vraiment des imbéciles, tous les deux.

- Sam, arrête tes conneries! Cas n'est pas gay et moi non plus, c'est mon meilleur ami, point barre! Mentit-il, sur la défensive en sentant ses joues chauffer. Et puis, écoute, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre tes délires, je suis crevé et j'ai un putain de mal de crâne alors laisse tomber ok ?

Sam qui commençait à fatiguer de voir Dean refuser de parler de ses sentiments décida de le mettre au pied du mur et lui demanda :

- Non, je ne laisserais pas tomber cette fois. Dean, dis-moi pourquoi tu n'as pas quitté Cas depuis qu'il est dans le coma ? Tu n'as même pas voulu que je te remplace pour aller prendre une douche et te changer. Tu portes les même fringues depuis dix jours, tu ne t'es pas rasé et tu n'as même pas été boire un café. C'est l'infirmière ou moi qui t'en apportons ainsi que de la nourriture. Les fois où tu dors un peu, c'est sur cette chaise à côté de son lit. On dirait que ton cul y est collé. Et quand tu quittes cette chaise, c'est juste pour aller aux toilettes. Alors tu as enfin compris que tu aimais Castiel ou tu veux que je répète ?

- Euh...je te rappelle plus tard Sam, j'ai plus de batterie...

Et Dean raccrocha. _"Putain de merde, Sam sait. Je suis si transparent. Et pourquoi Cas m'a rien dit sur ses sentiments. Tout le monde savait et nous, on a fait comme si de rien n'était. Mais pourquoi?"_

Le chasseur retourna auprès de Castiel et lui dit :

_« -Cas, je viens de parler avec Sam et il m'a dit qu'il savait que je t'aimais. Il m'a même dit que tout le monde était au courant sauf toi et moi. C'est vrai que j'ai des sentiments pour toi et tu le sais car depuis que tu es dans ce lit, je te raconte ma vie mais toi, à part les deux baisers qu'on a échangé, tu t'es montré tellement froid et distant. Mais apparemment, tes frères, les démons et même Bobby pensaient qu'il se passait quelque chose entre nous. Les regards, les gestes ...Sam me parle même d'une très forte tension sexuelle entre nous... C'est vrai que j'ai toujours envie de... de t'embrasser, te toucher ça me bouffe même, mais de ton côté.. tu ne m'as jamais montré aucun signe... je … je ne sais plus c'est … c'est vrai Cas ? … Putain réveille toi et dis moi que c'est vrai, s'il te plaît reviens-moi et dis-moi que tout ce que tout le monde pense est bien réel et que je ne rêve pas. Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas Cas ! »_

Finalement, ne voyant toujours aucun signe de réveil de la part de Castiel, Dean prit une décision.

S'approchant alors doucement des lèvres de Castiel il y déposa les siennes en un doux baiser et la chaleur émanant de la bouche de son ange était si agréable qu'il appuya plus fermement la sienne.

Et là, Dean sentit ses lèvres bouger contre les siennes et répondre à son baiser avant qu'une main ne vienne se poser à l'arrière de sa tête.

_Dean passa alors sa langue sur les lèvres de son ange qui les entrouvrit et glissant sa langue dans la bouche de Castiel il alla chercher la sienne._ L'invitant à danser un lent et doux ballet qui les fit frémir tous les deux de désir. C'était tellement bon qu'ils se seraient embrassés éternellement mais c'est à bout de souffle que Dean qui interrompit quand même leur baiser.

Il leva alors la tête et ce fut, regard vert émeraude, contre bleu céruléen.

Son ange avait enfin ouvert les yeux.

- Cas, tu... tu es enfin réveillé? Dit Dean dit d'une voix rauque empreinte de désir. Je reviens, je vais chercher le médecin!

- _Dean, at..attends s'il te plaît... _La voix éraillée.

- Cas, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as mal ? S'asseyant sur le lit tout en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

- _Non, Dean, je ... je t' aime aussi._

- Mais... mais... je... je ne t'ai pas dit que je t'aimais!

- J_e sais... pas directement, mais j'ai compris Dean..._

- Euhhh…

-_ Et je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer._

En entendant ces mots, Dean sentit son cœur exploser de joie dans sa poitrine et dit à son amoureux :

- Cas, je t'aime tellement si tu savais. Tu m'as manqué. J'avais si peur que tu ne me reviennes pas. Cas, ne me refais plus jamais ça!

Dean, sans attendre une réponse de son bien-aimé, se pencha alors sur lui pour s'emparer, à nouveau, de ses lèvres et ils s'embrassèrent tout à leur bonheur d'être enfin ensemble.

Emportés dans leur élan, ils ne virent même pas la porte de la chambre se refermer doucement, par le médecin qui était venu prendre des nouvelles de son patient.

FIN

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review. Toutes les critiques positives ou négatives sont les bienvenues car elles me permettront d'améliorer ma façon d'écrire alors merci.**


End file.
